Along with daily improvement of people's living standards, people pay more attention to recreational activities after work, in which listening to music is a favorite way to relax of people (including the author).
The earphone is another main music listening device in addition to the sound equipment, the earphone can be divided into moving iron, moving coil and static types according to the working principle. Wherein, the moving iron type is often used in the canal earphone; the static type earphone is difficult to populate due to the higher price and the adoption of the special drive, although the HIFI index thereof is better; and the moving coil type earphone is lower in price and easy to drive, so most of existing headphones (ear-pressing type or ear-covering type) use the moving coil type, the working principle of the moving coil type earphone is connecting the coil in the permanent magnetic field with the vibrating diaphragm and driving the coil under the signal current to drive the vibrating diaphragm to sound.
To obtain the better sound quality of the earphone, the earphone manufacturers generally control the thickness of the vibrating diaphragm to be thinner (SONY corporation of Japan uses the biological diaphragm only having the thickness of 20 microns on MDR-R10 moving coil type earphone in 1988, people can further reduce the thickness of the vibrating diaphragm to obtain better hearing sense along with the improvement of the modern industrial process). However, a problem comes up: the fragile vibrating diaphragm will be impacted by the pressure shock wave produced when people wearing the earphone to be deformed or permanently damaged, the ear pad portions on the worn earphone will press the ear outline of the user and form a closed space in the ear pads, the pressure in the space is increased instantaneously to produce the shock wave. Similarly, the collision during transportation is also easy to produce the pressure shock wave damaging the vibrating diaphragm.
Contents of Utility Model
The technical issue to be solved by the utility model is: providing a headphone of which the vibrating diaphragm is not easy to impact and damage during wiring or transportation.
The technical solution for solving the technical issue provided in the utility model is: an earphone with air release valve comprises a shell, wherein the shell is provided with an earphone rear cavity for accommodating a sounding unit, the sounding unit is placed in the earphone rear cavity and fixedly connected with the shell, the side of the shell facing the human ear is connected with an ear pad; the sounding unit is provided with a vibrating diaphragm, the vibrating diaphragm is combined with the ear pads to form a sound chamber cavity for the sound wave propagation, an air release hole is opened on the shell spacing the earphone rear cavity from the sound chamber cavity, the air release hole is provided with an air release valve which is mainly formed of an air release tube internally having the air release passage and a sealing mechanism arranged in the air release passage, the air release passage are interconnected with the air release through hole.
Furthermore, there are at least two air release through holes and two air release valves, each air release through hole is correspondingly provided with the air release valve, at least one of said at least two air release valves is opposite to the other air release valves in mounting direction.
Furthermore, the sealing mechanism is a hemispherical-shaped silicone diaphragm which is opened at one end and closed at the other end and has the elastic resilience, the air release passage is cylindrical, a mounting sleeve is built in the air release passage via a support wall, the diameter of the opened end of the silicone diaphragm is matched with the inner diameter of the air release passage to form the air-tight seal, the centre of the silicone diaphragm is connected with the mounting handle, the mounting handle is inserted and fastened into the mounting sleeve.
Furthermore, the mounting handle is connected to the centre point at the closed end of the silicone diaphragm, a ring of flange is arranged at the centre of the mounting handle, when the mounting handle is inserted into the mounting sleeve, the flange is clamped on the edge of the rear end of the mounting sleeve, and the closed end of the silicone diaphragm is close to the end surface at one end of the support wall.
Furthermore, the air release passage is provided with a vertical section, the sealing mechanism is a seal ball that can free move in the vertical section, an outlet is opened at the bottom of the vertical section, the aperture of the inlet and outlet of the air release passage is less than that of the seal ball respectively; when the user wears the earphone, the vertical section is vertical, and the seal ball falls into the outlet and seals the outlet under the gravity.
Furthermore, the air release tube is L shaped, the inlet and the outlet are respectively arranged at two ends of the L shape, a seal ball mounting hole through which the seal ball passes in and out is further opened on the air release tube, there is a seal cover on the seal ball mounting hole, the seal cover and the air release tube form a threaded connection therebetween.
Furthermore, the air release tube is a tee, the air release passage includes intercommunicating air inlet passage, first air outlet passage and second air outlet passage in the tee; an inlet, the first outlet and the second outlet are respectively opened on the air inlet passage, the first air outlet passage and the second air outlet passage, the air inlet passage is connected with the air release through hole; the sealing mechanism includes a seal ball that is placed in the first air outlet passage and can free move and a silicone diaphragm placed in the second air outlet passage, the diameter of the outlet, first outlet and second outlet is less than that of the seal ball respectively, the silicone diaphragm is a hemispherical shape which is opened at one end and closed at the other end and has the elastic resilience, the diameter of the opened end of the silicone diaphragm is matched with the inner diameter of the second air outlet passage to form the air-tight seal, the second air outlet passage is cylindrical, a mounting sleeve is built in the second air outlet passage via a support wall, the centre of the silicone diaphragm is connected with the mounting handle, the mounting handle is inserted and fastened into the mounting sleeve; when the earphone is in a vertical state, the first air outlet passage is also in a vertical state, the seal ball falls into the first outlet and seals the first outlet under the gravity.
Furthermore, the mounting handle is connected to the centre point at the closed end of the silicone diaphragm, a ring of flange is arranged at the centre of the mounting handle, the end surface at one end of the support wall facing the silicone diaphragm is an arched shape matched with the closed end of the silicone diaphragm in degree of curve; when the mounting handle is inserted into the mounting sleeve, the flange is clamped on the edge of the rear end of the mounting sleeve, and the closed end of the silicone diaphragm is close to the end surface at one end of the support wall.
The advantages of the utility model are:
The earphone is provided with an air release hole on the earphone shell between the earphone rear cavity and the earphone sound chamber cavity, and the air release hole is provided with an air release valve which automatically opens and releases air due to the increase of pressure. Therefore, when the people wear the earphone or transmit the earphone, the instantaneous pressure wave produced in the sound chamber cavity can be discharged from the air release valve. As for the earphone of the utility model, the vibrating diaphragm is less affected by the airflow interference such that the earphone is characterized by higher sound purity and better hearing experience relative to those earphones only having the air release hole rather than the valve.